Shaman King on Parkinson
by Mystified-Angel666
Summary: Yoh, Horo, Ren, Hao, along with our own characters Angel and Komadori, are being interviewed by Parkinson. They’re humorous, they’re argumentative, and they’re out of control! –Well Hao anyway – Please R&R...and enjoy! ...hint of romance
1. The Interview

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, we do not own the Shaman King characters, HAO!!!!!, or Parkinson, boo hoo, but WE DO own Angel and Komadori, YAY!!!!

**Author's Note: **Thank you for choosing to read our fanfiction. This fic is solely for comedy purposes. Anyway if you want a full description of our characters, Angel and Komadori, then go to our profile page. This fic is written in the script-style, as you can see. Hope you enjoy!!

**PS: **we don't know many facts about the characters pasts…except our own ^^… so if they are OOC or if it's all wrong then you have to put up with it. As the fic develops I promise it becomes funnier. =D

P = Parkinson

H = Hao

Y = Yoh

Ho = Horo

A = Angel

Re = Ren

K = Komadori

_Seating plan - Komadori, Ren, Hao, Yoh, Angel, Horo Parkinson_

**Shaman King On Parkinson** Chapter 1

Show titles

P: Hello and welcome to the Parkinson chat show. Today's guests are from the Shaman King world, where we will be finding out about their individual lives and personal secrets. Our first guest is Hao Asakura.

Everyone claps as Hao comes onto the stage with a smile and sits in the middle.

P: So, how are you Hao?

H: Fine I guess, get to the questions already.

P: Fine…no need to be hasty we have an hour altogether.

H; Just get on with it

P: Right, Hao, what is it like trying to take over the world?

H: Great! You get to kill as many people as you want because they can't stop you. Although, you do get the annoying baka that thinks he can stop me, but it doesn't matter I just _burn baby burn_.

P: Why have you joined the good side?

H: Well Parky, there are many reasons but I'm not going to tell you. Next.

P: That was interesting. Let's welcome our next guest – Yoh

Yoh comes onto the stage waving his hands at the audience and smiling with delight whilst Hao rolls his eyes and shifts over slightly. Parkinson points to the middle seat next to Hao and Yoh sits smiling at his brother for a second.

P: Welcome Yoh. How are you today?

Y: Fine, slightly tired. _Yawns_.

H: Like usual

P: Why do you like sleeping so much?

Y: Um…_shrugs shoulders_…it's the only time I can really relax and think about the things I love, plus, if I'm asleep no one will bug me and that means no activity

P: So true. What is it like having a maniac for a brother?

Y: If I were you I'd take that back. _Points to Hao and whispers._ He's right there

P: Right, sorry Hao. _Hao nods._

Y: Anyway I guess it can be nice. Having an older brother looking out for you but it can be frightening and worrying when he goes on one of his killing sprees

P: Ok…so onto our next guest Horo.

Horo walks onto the stage casually with a smile plastered on his face. He sits one seat away from Yoh noticing Hao glaring at him but he ignores it. Hao looks in the opposite direction angered.

P: Horo, welcome. So how do you feel?

Ho: Cool

P: Good. Why are you so bad at snowboarding when you like it so much?

Ho: I wouldn't say I'm bad at it…I'm just not as good as others. I do it everyday whenever I can. Remember I'm still learning but I'm aiming to be a pro!

H: Right, if that's what you call it

Ho: It is and I am

H: Sure, 'learning' for more than seven years

P: How often do you do snowboarding?

Ho: At least once every day. I try to do it as much as possible as I want to get better.

H: That's obviously not happening

Y: Hao, why do you always remark?

H: Because I want to

Hao walks off, going into the back room where the other three are.

H: Mumbles. Titwanks.

Parkinson stares after him as the other two go to silence but then faces the camera again.

P: We'll be right back with our last three guests after this short break. You don't want to miss this!

Short break where Hao calms down, once having a word with his two friends and Horo and Angel spend time together. The break ends and the show comes back on with the three on stage and Parkinson in his special chair.

P: Welcome back, I'm glad you're still with us. So we have already heard from half of our guests…what do you think? Anyway getting back to the show I welcome our next guest Angel!

Angel walks across the stage and sits between Horo and Yoh, where she holds Horo's hand tightly and gives him a peck. She then looks back at Parkinson with a smile.

A: Hello

P: Welcome. So I take it you're happy?

A: Yeah thanks

P: I heard you've moved. Do you like living, where you live?

A: Exactly what're you implying?

P: Well, do you like the area that your home is?

A: Which one?

P: You have more than one?

A: A house and mansion

P: Ok. So what one do you prefer?

A: I like the place where the mansion is but the house is good as well.

P: Ok then. So…moving on our next guest Ren

Ren comes onto the stage with no emotion and eyes set on the seat placed next to Hao. He sits down without a word, now concentrating on the floor. He finally looks at Parkinson.

P: How are you feeling?

Re: Hurry up; I don't want to be here.

P: You and Hao are alike. So, Ren what is it like having Jun as your sister?

Re: Really, really annoying.

Y: Aw…she cares for you

Re: She butts in all the time; I wish she'd leave me alone

Y: She looks out for you

Re: She's nosey. Next question

P: Yoh do you want to say something else?

Y: No only that Jun is kind and caring. Ren is lucky to have her as a sister; all I have is a psycho brother. _Yoh looks at Hao who is glaring at him but he just smiles. Hao then looks back at Parkinson._

P: Just annoying then?

Re: Yes

P: Very well. What was it like when Hao asked you to join his side?

Re: Quite good actually, knowing that I was powerful enough to go onto the other side, but I knew I was good enough anyway.

P: Like to add anything else?

Re: No, now can I go?

P: I don' t think you'll want to do that as our next guest is Komadori. Come on down!

_Komadori walks across the stage looking to the ground at all times. She sits at the end, next to Ren, still with her gaze to the floor. _

P: Hello Komadori, welcome.

Komadori gives a small nod as a reply.

P: So you are silent today

H: Like always

P: I thought you two were friends. _Looks at Hao._

H: We are

Ho: So why did you interrupt? _Horo leans forward._

H: I was just stating that Komadori is always quiet. _Glares at Horo then looks back at Parkinson._ Don't expect her to say much

P: How was your marriage?

K: Marriage…I wouldn't call it that

P: So then what would you call it?

K: Why do you ask?

P: This is an interview

K: And you couldn't ask about anything else?

A: Ok enough questions for now

H: But this is an interview…in-ter-view!

P: You don't wish to speak about your marriage then?

H: What do you think!? Idiot

Y: Don't anger him; don't anger him.

Komadori sighs.

P: Well now we have to take a break, next I'll be asking them group questions where there will be some interesting discussions

Break ends. Everyone is sitting on their stools, Angel talking to Parkinson about random stuff, Yoh and Horo deep in discussion, Hao chatting up some woman in the front row of the audience and the other two just sitting, staring into space. Parkinson smiles and turns to face the camera. Audience claps

P: Hello…again. Now, just before the break I said that I'm going to be asking our guests some group questions.

Parkinson faces the group still with his creepy smile.

P: What fighting technique do you all like to use?

A: I prefer to just confuse them, well talking relevant truth. That way when they are confused they won't want to fight.

Y: A friendly approach…if they keep pestering me then they attack and I have to defend myself…I make it all up as I go along.

H: I simply kill them, one click and my fire spirit eats them up. Quick and easy!

Re: Torture them first, keep hurting them and then when I am bored I kill them.

Horo opens his mouth, about to speak

H: His style is probably gassing them to death with one of his farts.

Parkinson chuckles, Komadori smiles slightly, Yoh laughs and Angel rolls her eyes. Horo glares at Hao who simply smirks.

Ho: Um…well…I LOVE fighting.

Angel looks at him weirdly. Horo smiles sweetly in return

Ho: I just do what I feel like

Komadori sits silently wrapped up in her own world until Ren gives her a small tap on the shoulder. She springs to life.

K: I don't like fighting; my enemies are the ones who attack

Re: She simply dodges and when pissed off finishes them with one move.

H: Or when she's bored

Hao grins at Komadori who just glares back.

P: Okie dokie, piddle and pokie! Now for some real questions. Momentarily laughs in an insane manner. Everybody looks at him as if he were an utter freak. Parkinson smiles and regains his usual demeanour. So Yoh...what is your most obscene dream?

Y: Um...well...can't you ask a different question?

H: He, he, he...if you don't say it, dear brother, then believe me I will

Yoh's eyes widen with worry and Hao's smirk grows. Yoh sighs.

Y: Very well, but Komadori you are to stop Ren from going doolally. Well...okay...it was ages ago, and I mean ages, well...I was...um...Jun...Sighs. Jun and I were having a fling but she was the mother of my children. Smiles innocently seeing the rage in Ren's eyes. Ren stands and Yoh laughs nervously. Just a dream! Just a dream! Nothing is happening! Just a dream! Ren still stares.

P: Moving on, please take your seat Ren, and Hao keep an eye on him. So, leans forward keeping his insane smile, Hao you're next.

Hao nods.

P: What is the sole reason for you switching sides?

H: Sole reason?

P: You said there were many, so what is the real, main, reason?

H: Well Parksy, the fact is I'm in love

P: In love?

Everyone looks shocked, Hao laughs.

Ho: You!? You don't even know what love is!

H: And you do?

Ho: I'm with Angel!

H: You love Angel, doesn't mean you're in love with her!

Horo looks to him questioningly.

Ho: What's the difference?

Y: Look, the more important matter is…who is it?

H: Parkinson hasn't asked me that. He asked for the main reason so saying the name is irrelevant.

P: So, you're not going to say whom?

H: No

P: Then, to make things interesting, let's guess! Smiles as the audience claps.

Ho: Ooh me first! I think Hao is in love with…Ren!

All eyes widen and Ren stands poised to attack.

Re: What the f*ck!

Horo grins widely.

Ho: Well, why else would Hao try to keep it so secret? It's obvious something's up.

Re: You're sick. Even if we were, which we're not, then Komadori would know about it. Which means that her eyes wouldn't have widened just a minute ago.

H: Excuse me but I believe, Horo, that you are an imbecile, so no one is going to believe you.

A: Not as stupid as some people, including you, Hao, so don't insult him. I am the only one allowed to do so.

K: If Hao is so stupid how could he have learnt all the incantations, be the most powerful Shaman ever known and have all elements trust him? I admit Horo has some IQ but when compared to Hao it is rather small.

A: Right! There are many things wrong with your argument. First there are more powerful shamans than him that are not known. Also, the elements do not trust him, he manipulates and controls them to his will, and he is stupid to try to control nature for his own bidding.

K: And what does it take to do that? Everyone can't just 'control' the elements. Besides, I'm not saying that Hao is almighty; I am simply saying that when compared to Horo, Hao is the smarter out the two.

A: Hao is stupid for even trying to control nature.

Y: Quiet! Now Hao, just tell us who the hell it is! Please. Smiles sweetly.

H: It is someone I know

Y: All right, back to guessing! Horo you've had your go. I guess Marion! Ren?

Re: Shrugs shoulders. Marion.

Y: Angel?

A: Komadori

They all look at her.

A: It's just a 'guess' Hao, a 'guess'

P: Why do you guess that Angel?

A: It's a guess and I can read signs

H: What bl**dy signs!?

A: Hao, you're overprotective and every time you look at her your eyes glaze over.

H: That's not true!

Komadori looks to the floor, her hair veiling her face.

Re: I knew it! Stands up with triumph pointing at Hao

Angel grins at her success and moves closer to Hao pointing, on the verge of laughter.

A: Ha, ha! You love Komadori; you love Komadori!

H: Closes eyes tightly covering ears shouting. I do not, I do not, I do not, I do not!

A: You love Komadori!

Camera turns to Parkinson.

P: Time for another break; don't go anywhere! Does creepy smile.

Break ends and camera focuses on Parkinson again.

P: Welcome back! We are now in the middle of asking the lovely group here, gestures to the group, yet again, with creepy smile, some very personal questions, which turned out to be rather interesting. We have already asked Yoh and Hao their questions, and now…it's Horo's turn! Turns to Horo with grin. Horo! What were your parents like? Why did you leave and not go back?

Ho: Whoa that's a lot of questions!

P: Just answer them in order

Ho: Fiiiine. Mean; let's just leave it at that

P: So, because of their cruelty you never returned?

Ho: Exactly

All minds go blank and there is complete silence as tumbleweed rolls across the stage

H: What exactly did they do? Leans forward.

Ho: None of your business

P: Horo, just a glimpse no need for great detail

H: Yeah, Horo, just a 'glimpse' Smirks.

Ho: I'd rather not

H: Oooh, Horo's gone serious

Ho: Shut up Hao!

H: Make me. Stands.

Horo stands

Ho: You have no right to demand that I tell you my secrets

H: IN-TER-VIEW!

Both Angel and Komadori know what is going to happen next so they get ready to stand and interrupt.

Ho: You can't make me tell you

Parkinson looks from one to the other with fear. Hao glares at Horo. Horo steps forward with frustration ready to punch. Angel and Komadori instantly stand. Angel stands right in front of Horo causing him to get thrown off balance in surprise and step back. Komadori lightly holds Hao's arms and they stare at each other momentarily before Hao nods and they all sit.

P: Okay. Sighs in relief. Ren. Now, we know that Hao offered you a place on the 'other side' but what kept you on 'this side'?

Re: The usual things

P: Such as?

Re: You know...things

H: Liiiiiike?

Re:...butt out Hao

H: I'm simply asking, for I am personally interested myself, what are the things? Grins.

Re: I stayed because by doing so I could confront and defeat Hao. If I were to go to 'his side' then I would have been his 'right-hand man' and would have less opportunity

H: That's not the real reason. Grin grows.

Re: Yes it is

H: No, because if it was; you would have said it right away, but you were reluctant. Grin widens.

Re: That is the reason!

H: I disagree; you're getting angry now because I am right!

Re: I'm getting angry because you're interrupting!

H: Look, if I had to admit to the reason on being on the 'good side' then you have to admit to why you stayed on the 'good side'

Re: I don't have to do anything

Y: Hao's right though

Everyone looks to Yoh with shock

Ho: f**king hell! Everything's messed up! First, Hao's in love and now Yoh actually agrees with him…this is too much.

Y: The real reason, if you please

Re: I stayed because…because I had friends

Everyone looks at him and goes 'aw' causing Ren to turn tomato-red.

P: And who, exactly, are these friends?

Re: Irrelevant

H: No, no, Ren, do say

Re: I will say when you admit you're in love with Komadori

H: Looks at everyone. Names are irrelevant

Y: Me! I was, and am still, Ren's friend. Smiles sweetly

Re: Sighs and mutters, why am I still here?

P: Angel your question!

All of a sudden the lights and screens go out. Everyone falls silent. After a couple of attempts of trying to turn the camera on, the cameraman steps away and announces a power cut.

Audience Member: Nah, genius!

Hao stands before Komadori and Ren and grips their wrists lightly.

H: Whispers. Now is our chance to escape

A: I was actually considering that myself

K: Okay then. Stands. Hao, to the field please

Hao transports Komadori and Ren out of the studio. Angel stares into space for a moment before deciding to leave while she still can. She grabs Horo's and Yoh's wrists and pulls them away, exiting out of the studio.

A minute later the lights turn on and the cameras are rolling. Parkinson greets the camera with a creepy grin ready to start talking to the group.

Silence overcomes the entire studio as Parkinson pauses, staring silently at the six empty stools. No one says a word. The camera continues rolling, and the cameraman leans sideways to also stare at the stools.

P: Well…ladies and gentlemen…it seems that our victims – I mean - group here have mysteriously disappeared from the studio. Turns back to face the camera. I am very sorry but the show cannot continue without somebody to interrogate. Yells. I will go bust if this show doesn't continue!

When nobody answers Parkinson, he falls silent and stares at the floor for a moment to regain his 'Normal' appearance.

By now everyone knows that the show has been completely f**ked up. Parkinson gives in and starts crying at the end of his career.

_P: Crying_.And I was so close to asking the best questions_. _ _Is now mentally insane. Pouts_.

End of chapter 1…

…**read on to chapter 2, you won't regret it!!!**

**Oh, and please leave a review! = D**


	2. One Month Later

**Okay here's chapter 2, it's funny, so enjoy!!**

A = Angel

Ho = Horo

P = Parkinson

H = Hao

K = Komadori

Chapter 2

**One month later everyone has completely moved on from the…event. Yoh is strolling through the park getting away from the shouting emitting from his household. Angel and Horo are now shouting at each other in rage,**

A: Horo, how could you?!

Ho: how could I what?

A: Gives him the biggest evils she has ever given anybody before. I could SO kill you right now!

Ho: What have I done?

A: You know perfectly well what you have done! It couldn't be more obvious!

Ho: Well you always DID call me stupid!

A: I call you stupid when you deserve it. I TOLD you not to go for a drink. I TOLD you! And you didn't even respect me enough to listen! You went and drank too much as always! And f**ked another woman

Ho: I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry!

A: Just listen to yourself, Horo! I TOLD you not to go and drink. I knew this would happen! You never listened, and it happened! It's your fault, you did that…

Ho: Look; I was pissed, all right? I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!

A: Oh, well that's an excuse!

Ho: Please forgive me?

A: You have gone too far now Horo. I give everything to you, and this is how you repay me!

Ho: Gets down on his knees with a serious pleading look. Please, Angel! Please, I love you!

A: Begging is no use, Horo! You have gone too far. We're THROUGH!

P: Hello! Smiles goofily and waves, completely unaware of the desire to kill in Angel's eyes.

Angel and Horo look at Parkinson, and Angel's temper is ever so close to snapping…

P: sorry to barge in like this but one month ago, when you were on my show, I believe you left before the official ending. Soooooo…Angel, your personal question!

A: I'm outta here. Turns and swiftly leaves the room before her urges turned into actions (A/N: not in the wrong way you perverts! =D)

P: Sighs and mumbles, yet again the search begins.

**Meanwhile, in the park, Ren, Komadori and Hao are sitting on the bench watching passers by. Ren gets up and walks away in search for a drink of milk leaving Komadori on the edge of the seat averting her eyes from Hao who was smirking widely.**

H: slides over to Komadori who looks at him with no emotion. Hiiii. Grins. So, how you doin'?

Komadori just looks at him keeping the emotionless expression.

H: Don't go all silent on me, you know you like my attention.

K: What's made you so horny today?

H: You baby.

K: Get any closer and I will

H: Give me a kiss?

K: In your dreams

H: Uh-huh, every night!

K: Okay, Hao, I will kiss you if you leave me alone for six months

H: Puts on puppy-dog face. But…

K: Look, if you want it that badly go and sh*g another woman, nothing stopped you before

H: Slings arm around her shoulders and closes the gap even more

P: Hello! Smiles goofily and waves.

Komadori slides off the bench and stands the other side. Hao swiftly stands putting his 'Normal' mask on.

H: What do you want?

P: Oh, Komadori has yet to answer a personal question

H: That was a month ago!

P: Still. Smiles widely.

K: Sorry I'm busy right now.

Komadori sees Ren coming back so she gives a small wave and rushes to his side. Hao lazily follows.

P: this is going to be waaay harder that I thought. Shouts. Back to the drawing board!

A passer by looks at him questioningly wondering whom he was talking to. Parkinson just continues to walk.

**The group are seated outside a café where Horo and Yoh have just sat each with a drink in hand.**

K: So, why did you call Angel?

A: I needed to tell you something that I consider highly important

H: And that is?

A: Parkinson is back

Ho: Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun!!!

A: Exactly.

K: So, what are we going to do about it?

A: Avoid him at all costs. If he catches us at any time, then we must ignore him.

K: I don't think that will work for long, he's going to keep coming back

H: then there will be DEATH! By flames!_ Laughs evilly_.

End…

…**go to chapter three! **

**Don't forget to leave reviews, = D**


	3. Tomato Sauce

**Chapter three, it's still going, =D**

L = Lyserg

Ho = Horo

M = Manta

Y = Yoh

A = Angel

C = Chocolove

Ry = Ryo

P = Parkinson

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 3

**The group split up in their usual mini groups. Angel, Horo and Yoh make their way to the diner where they join Manta and the others. After an hour of light banter and refreshments Angel was finally able to relax and enjoy the company of her friends. **

L: Um…is there tension between the two of you? Eyes flicker between Angel and Horo.

Ho: I pissed her off

M: What did you do this time?

Ho: None of your business

Y: Okay then...mooooving on

L: Um, the weather's nice today. Points outside.

A: Of course, let's talk about the weather. It's always a very good topic isn't it? Nobody ever gets bored of the weather. People would say the weather's nice even when there's a thunderstorm. Smiles innocently.

C: (Makes joke about the weather)

Everyone stars at him with bored expressions in silence. Crickets sound after a minute of silence, and then tumbleweed bounces along to some loud wind. Yoh blinks.

Y: Anyway…

Ry: Ah, look at that waitress having trouble with the tomato sauce. I must go and assist. Smiles widely and teeth glints in the light.

The group watch as Ryo strides across the room and speaks to the waitress before lightly tapping the bottle on the end. They saw as he frowned and laughed before hitting the bottle even harder. A few of the members began to laugh when Ryo's face started to turn red in frustration. He kept shaking it for a minute before holding it up and looking into it. Suddenly the sauce pours all over his face and the waitress giggles before giving him a napkin. Ryo smiles and says something causing the waitress to hit him over the head with her tray. By now the group are in hysterics but try to contain their laughter as Ryo wobbles back over to the table. He regains his usual demeanour.

Ry: So ladies…what you doing tonight? Gives a cheesy grin whilst raising his eyebrows.

Angel smacks him hard making him fly off in the distance with teary eyes wide and arms flapping like that of a duck.

Everyone looks to Angel with fear as she confidently brushes her hands off.

**A few hours later Angel is strolling home taking the route through the woods. She starts thinking silently to herself about random things when something unexpected happens...Parkinson jumps down from a tree landing in front of her.**

A: AHH!

P: Hello again, just lil' ol' me

A: How the hell did you get up there? Points to tree

P: Oh, you know. Brushes himself off. Anyway I have yet to ask you your question.

A: Rolls eyes. I'm off again. Cya! Attempts to run away from the madman.

Whilst chasing after Angel Parkinson withdraws his question cards from his pocket

P: Shouts. Angel! How is your brother!

Angel runs away even faster leaving a cloudy trail of dirt behind her. Parkinson stops out of breath and falls to the ground.

P: Oh well, better luck next time. Though I guess this has been the best attempt so far! Laughs at himself

The same Passer By as earlier walks past looking to him with raised eyebrows and widened eyes.

**End…**

**…Just wait till the end! He, he, he =D ^^**


	4. Bombaaaaaaard!

**Parkinson just doesn't give up, does he?**

A = Angel

Y = Yoh

P = Parkinson

Chapter 4

Evening time and Angel is in her room writing a huge paragraph of something. For hours she is writing, and when she finishes the tenth page she stops and puts the pen down. She looks at the clock and considers her next move. Then a light bulb appears above her head as she straightens her posture.

A: I'll call Yoh! _Dials Yoh's number. Phone rings a few times before Yoh picks it up._ Yoh?

Y: Hi! _In distance Horo's voice could be heard "Who is it?"_

A: What the…

Y: Hang on a sec, Angel. _Moves away from the phone. "It's Angel!" Horo's voice could be heard again "Oh, okay" Yoh talks to Angel again_. Hi again

A: I was just wondering if you would like to talk for a while. I'm pretty bored here right now.

Y: Hey didn't you tell me you wanted to write something tonight?

A: I've already written it

Y: Damn you're fast

A: Can we talk?

Y: Is it serious?

A: _Sarcastically. _Yoh it's the most serious of all serious talks…_silence on other end of the phone._ Of course it's not serious! Oh, I forgot to ask, why is Horo there?

Y: I…uh…he came round to mine so we decided to hang out for a bit._ Whispers._ Please, I need to get rid of him! He's a pain in the butt!

A: I can understand that…well…would you like to come round and talk? It'll give you an excuse to get rid of him. The dumbass wouldn't want to come anywhere near here.

Y: Perfect! There in five. _Yoh hangs up on the phone leaving Angel hearing that stupid, annoying, little long 'beeeeeeeeeeep' (although it sounds more like 'boooooooop') Angel puts the phone down._

A: Well…sorted.

_Angel sits down for a few minutes to wait for Yoh to come round. He wouldn't be that long. Horo's too stupid to try and stop Yoh from leaving…he would lose an argument anyway. The idiot. A few minutes later the doorbell rings. Angel leaps up to open the door for Yoh. When she opens the door, it's not quite Yoh._

P: Hello!! _Smiles insanely and waves._

_Angel slams the door in his face without a word. She goes and sits down to wait for Yoh. All of a sudden…_

_The window smashes into a million tiny shards, and Angel jumps out of her seat. Flying in through the window is Parkinson, going 'Bombaaaaaaaaard!!'_

A: _Sighs._ Not again

P: Soooo, how have you been feeling today? _Big smile._

A: Gosh you love your questions don't you? Why don't you just leave me alone? I can have you done for harassment. Not to mention the window! Do you know how much windows cost!? Well you will soon. Now F*CK OFF!

P: _Still with massive grin._ I'm sure the window can be paid for easily. Anywho have you got the answer yet? _Leans forward slightly, with grin, somehow, bigger._

A: I'm terribly sorry, but I seem to have forgotten the question. I must ask something: if I told you the answer, would you leave me alone for good, never even look at me again?

P: Simply YES INDEEDY!

A: All right then. Let's get this damn thing over and done with. What was the question again?

P: How is your brother, Hoshi?

A: How the hell do you know his name?! I've never told anyone!

P:_ Puts his fingertips together._ I have my resources…

A: Grr…I haven't seen Hoshi in years, is that answer enough?

P: Well…what happened?

A: That is a separate question

P: The others answered separate questions

A: Their questions weren't so personal

P: They were personal to them

A: I feel that your question is out of order to me.

P: Look, if you had this over and done with in the interview then this wouldn't be happening to you.

A: It would have happened the same way then…either way the question is out of order

P:_ Very frustrated. _Just answer the bloomin' question, will ya?

A: My brother is a touchy subject to me. Okay very, VERY quick answer. I have no idea how he is, and personally I wish I could see him. People haven't seen him, there is no trace of him left. Is that answer enough?

P: _Smiles. _Thank you very much deary, that was wonderful…you see now I can move on, thanks for your time. _Smiles again. _See you later! _Steps back through the broken window and off into the distance. _Aha! One down, one to go!

_Yet again, the Passer By stops and stands staring at the odd television presenter and mumbles 'what a weirdo'_

End……Pwease carry on to chapter 5…thanku!! =D 


	5. Christmas Time!

**Oh jingle bells it hurt like hell when I hit that tree, if I'm not back in a half-hour call 911 for me!**Chapter 5

All is peaceful at Christmas time. Komadori is sitting on the sofa drawing whilst listening to her music when it suddenly stops. Komadori looks up to Hao's serious, looming figure. He suddenly smiles and starts to sing, "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way!". Komadori stares at him like what-the-f**k. Hao's smile widens as he grips Komadori's wrists and pulls her up.

H: Merry Christmas! _Hugs her. _Sooo, what did you get me?

K: Get you?

H: Present?

K: Present?

H: _Eyes widen. _You haven't got me a present!?

K: I've never celebrated this holiday before, I don't know the traditions

H: Then what's that!? _Points to large Christmas tree in corner of room. _And them! _Stockings hanging on the fireplace._

K: I didn't do that; I thought you had

H: Nope, wasn't me…which means…REN!

K: Aw…he cares

H: You know what. _Grins._ I've thought of the Christmas present you can give me. _Slings arm round her shoulder. _

Suddenly a mass of soot and ash pours from the fireplace. The two look round to see SANTA!!

P: Ho! _Cough. _Ho! _Coughing fit._

_The two watch as soot puffs from his mouth as he coughs_

Ho!

_Komadori keeps her what-the-f**k stare and backs away._

P: Hold it young lady! I'll be damned if you leave this room without answering your personal question!

H: You know, your shouts mean nothing when you're standing there in a Santa Claus suit.

_They momentarily look to his baggy red suit and hat with a puffy white bobble. Parkinson poses with one eye closed and thumbs up._

K: How did you get this address?

P: I believe you have a younger sister named Shadow?

H: And I believe, dear Parker,_ smiles nicely,_ you should get out of here before I burn you to ashes!_ Glares._

P: You should never threaten Santa!

H: When Santa comes I'll be nice, now piss off!

_Hao storms over and grabs the collar of Parkinson's jacket dragging him to the chimney._

P: _Whilst being dragged. _Komadori, how did your parents die?

_With one large swing, Hao throws Parkinson up the chimney._

_Passer By is celebrating Christmas when he suddenly sees Parkinson shooting through the air out of a chimney. He stares confused._

Thanks for reading folks!! Onto the next chapter! ^^ =D


	6. Queeny

**Near the end now =(**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 6

Komadori and Hao are sitting on a mountain platform behind her family mansion, simply gazing to the clouds floating by and enjoying the tranquil moment when Komadori spots an odd looking bird in the distance, amongst a flock. Hao spots the same bird.

H: That bird's a spaz.

Komadori glares at him.

H: Hang on a sec…that's not a friggin' bird!

Flock gets closer and they sigh when they realize it's, in fact, a person! Said person stumbles onto the platform and trips over. They see two broken cardboard wings attached to his arms and Hao cautiously approaches.

P: Hello!

K: For the love of Saint Pete

P: Mwhahaha. You can't escape me! Now, the answer to my question, if you please

K: Fine. Mother was killed by my cousin, Shana, and I do not know what happened to my father

P: According to my resources you do

K: If your resources know then why are you asking me?

P: Let's put it this way, it is either your parents or your brother, Vincent

K: Hao! Chuck this…

H: B*st*rd

K: Out!

H: Okay. _Steps forward_. Bye, bye. _Grins_

Gets French stick from pocket

P: Stay back Fire Boy! _Looks to Komadori._ Look, Queeny, you _will_ answer my question, everyone else has

K: No one dares mention _his_ name in my presence

P: Ooooo, look who's getting all high and mighty

_Komadori gives evils. Parkinson stays in stance gripping bread tighter._

P: Now, what happened to your dad?

K: Died

P: How?

K: Somehow

P: Natural causes or murder?

K: Either

P: What one?

K: Murder

P: Murder?

K: Or natural causes. _Smiles innocently._

P: _Sighs. _Why did…

H: You've asked one personal question. _Gets bread rolls from pocket and starts chucking them at Parkinson. _Go away! _Throws faster. Whilst getting attacked by the pastries Parkinson slowly backs away and stumbles off the edge._

**The two watch him plummet through the clouds.**

**Meanwhile Passer By is taking photographs of the lovely scene before him, when Parkinson slowly drifts into view with parachute. Passer By shakes his head in disbelief and shock, 'is he stalking me?' he thinks.**

**3 more chapters to goooooo! You can make it! ^^ =D**


	7. Mmmmmmmmmm Crumpets

**Maharaja…!!!**

* * *

Chapter 7

**The group are sitting outside a café discussing the issue of Parkinson. Horo sighs in exasperation.**

Ho: this guy's a maniac! We have to stop him at all costs!

A: I agree, he must pay

K: How?

H: Death by flames! Mwhahaha

K: Okaaaaaay…

H: He deserves it

A: We need some background information on this lunatic

**The group separate and after fifteen minutes of research they meet up again outside the café.**

A: Guys, I've got a plan

**After Angel has explained her wacky idea the group go to a field and place a packet of cookies in a blimp. They hide behind a tree and stare at the blimp until…ah ha! Parkinson's head pokes out from another tree and his nose twitches, as he smells the cookies. He cautiously approaches and when enters the door slams shut and locks. Not noticing, he continues to the cookies licking his lips. **

**Half way through his cookies he notices a toaster and a pile of crumpets. With a wide smile he places a crumpet in the toaster and waits for it to cook.**

P: hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase…you've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me…under the sea, under the sea

**Crumpet pops up and he jumps. He leans over the toaster. He suddenly feels something tickley on his head. He frowns and stares into the toaster (which is metal) to see a reflection of his head, and a spider on it. He screams very high pitched (like a girl) and starts running around tip-toed, too frantic to realize that the blimp was taking off. Five minutes passed of running and screaming. He tosses his head, the spider goes splat on a window, he looks out to see a flock of geese heading towards the blimp!!!**

**P: ahh!**

**He runs around even faster repeating, "aaaaahhhh!" He screams as the geese advance. A loud thud penetrates his cries and he stops to see a squished goose against the window. Unknown to him a punk goose with attitude decides to fly through the blimp, puncturing the thin material. A big farting noise emits from the failing blimp as it floats to the ground. Whilst Parkinson is still screaming, like a girl, the spider climbs into the seat and presses the eject button. The spider ejects and Parkinson is left shouting. When, he coughs.**

P: need a drink.

**He rummages round and gulps down some lemonade. The blimp finally lands on the ground and just lays there. Parkinson's stomach growls and he feels bloated, as if he is going to explode, and suddenly a large quick, wet, and loud fart comes out his bum. Everything instantly goes up in flames. Parkinson stands in flames thinking how hot it has become. **

** The group happily watches in the distance as the blimp explodes. The plan had worked perfectly! They all grin at the sight of the fire and at the sound of Parkinson's cries of pain as he was burning alive. After a very good show, the cries died down and all was silent.**

**H: I told you so!**

**There was a short pause before the group cheered:**

"**!!!!!!" **

**The group goes back to their normal lives, sipping coffee at the usual café.**

* * *

**Parkinson is dead! Woo Hoo!!!! **

**More to come =D ;D **


End file.
